7/51
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| الَّذِينَ اتَّخَذُواْ دِينَهُمْ لَهْوًا وَلَعِبًا وَغَرَّتْهُمُ الْحَيَاةُ الدُّنْيَا فَالْيَوْمَ نَنسَاهُمْ كَمَا نَسُواْ لِقَاء يَوْمِهِمْ هَذَا وَمَا كَانُواْ بِآيَاتِنَا يَجْحَدُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ellezînettehazû dînehum lehven ve leiben ve garrethumul hayâtud dunyâ, felyevme nensâhum kemâ nesû likâe yevmihim hâzâ ve mâ kânû bi âyâtinâ yechadûn(yechadûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ellezîne : o kimseler, onlar 2. ettehazû : edindiler 3. dîne-hum : dînlerini 4. lehven : bir eğlence, oyalanma 5. ve leiben : ve bir oyun 6. garret-hum : onları aldattı 7. el hayâtu : hayat 8. ed dunyâ : dünya 9. fe el yevme : böylece o gün 10. nensâ-hum : onları unutacağız 11. kemâ : nasıl 12. nesû : unuttular 13. likâe : kavuşma, ulaşma 14. yevmi-him : günlerini 15. hâzâ : bu 16. ve mâ : ve nasıl 17. kânû : oldular 18. bi âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizi 19. yechadûne : bilerek inkâr etmek Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, dinlerini eğlence ve oyun saymışlardır, dünyâ yaşayışı, onları aldatmıştır. Onlar, nasıl bugüne kavuşacaklarını unutup bile-bile âyetlerimizi inkâr ettilerse biz de bugün onları unuturuz. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar, dinlerini bir eğlence ve oyun (konusu) edinmişlerdi ve dünya hayatı onları aldatmıştı. Onlar, bu günleriyle karşılaşmayı unuttukları ve bizim ayetlerimizi 'yok sayarak tanımadıkları' gibi, biz de bugün onları unutacağız. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar dinlerini oyun ve eğlence edinmişlerdir ve dünya hayatı kendilerini aldatmıştır. Onlar bu günle karşılaşacaklarını unuttukları ve bizim ayetlerimizi bile bile inkar ettikleri gibi biz de bugün onları unuturuz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (50-51) Cehennemlikler cennetliklere, 'Bize biraz su veya Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan gönderin' diye seslenirler, onlar da, 'Doğrusu Allah dinlerini alay ve eğlenceye alan, dünya hayatına aldanan inkarcılara ikisini de haram etmiştir' derler. Bugünle karşılaşacaklarını unuttukları, ayetlerimizi bile bile inkar ettikleri gibi biz de onları unutuyoruz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlar dinlerini oyun ve eğlence edinmişler ve dünya hayatı da kendilerini aldatmıştı. İşte onlar bu günlerine kavuşacaklarını nasıl unuttular ve âyetlerimizi nasıl inkâr edip durdularsa, biz de onları bugün öyle unuturuz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali O kâfirler ki, dinlerini bir eğlence ve oyun edindiler de dünya hayatı onları aldattı. Onlar, bu günleri ile karşılaşacaklarını unuttukları ve âyetlerimizi bile bile inkâr ettikleri gibi biz de bugün onları unuturuz. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlar dinlerini hafife aldılar ve dünya hayatı kendilerini aldattı. Bugünleriyle karşılaşacaklarını unuttukları ve ayetlerimizi reddettikleri için bugün biz de onları unuturuz! Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O kafirlere ki, oyunu ve eğlenceyi kendilerine din edindiler ve dünya hayatı kendilerini aldattı. Nasıl ki, onlar bu günlerine kavuşacaklarını unutup ayetlerimizi inkar ettilerse Biz de bugün onları öyle unutacağız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O kâfirlere ki oyunu, eğlenceyi kendilerine din edindiler, ve o Dünya hayatı kendilerini aldattı, onlar bu günlerine mülâkı olacaklarını unuttukları ve âyetlerimizi inkâr ettikleri gibi biz de bu gün onları unutacağız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen O kimseler ki, dinlerini bir eğlence ve bir oyun ittihaz ettiler ve onları dünya hayatı aldatmış oldu. Artık onlar bu günlere yetişeceklerini unuttukları gibi ve Bizim âyetlerimizi inkar eder oldukları gibi Biz de onları bugün unutacağız. Muhammed Esed o kimseler ki, dünya hayatına kapılıp eğlenceyi ve geçici zevkleri dinleri haline getirmişlerdi." diye karşılık verecekler. (Ve Allah:) "Onlar bu (Hesap) gününün gelip çatacağını nasıl gözardı edip unuttular ve ayetlerimizi nasıl inkar ettilerse biz de bugün onları öyle gözardı edeceğiz" diyecek, Suat Yıldırım O kâfirlere ki onlar dinlerini oyun ve eğlence konusu haline getirmişlerdi; dünya hayatı kendilerini aldatmıştı. İşte onlar, kendilerinin en önemli günü olan bu günkü karşılaşmayı unuttular ve âyetlerimizi bilerek inkâr ettikleri gibi, Biz de bugün onları unutup kendi hallerine terk edeceğiz. Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlar ki dinlerini bir eğlence ve oyun yerine koydular ve dünyâ hayâtı, kendilerini aldattı. Onlar, bu günleriyle karşılaşacaklarını nasıl unuttular ve âyetlerimizi bile bile nasıl inkâr ediyor idilerse, biz de bugün onları öyle unuturuz!. Şaban Piriş Meali Onlar, dinlerini oyun ve eğlence edinmişler ve dünya hayatı da onları aldatmıştır. Bugün, bu karşılaşma günlerini unuttukları ve bile bile ayetlerimizi inkar ettikleri gibi biz de onları unutacağız. Ümit Şimşek Meali O kâfirler ki, dinlerini eğlence ve oyun edinmişler, dünya hayatına aldanıp gitmişlerdi. Onlar bugüne kavuşmayı nasıl unuttular ve âyetlerimizi inkâr ettilerse, bugün de Biz onları unuturuz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onlar kendi dinlerini eğlence ve oyun haline getirdiler, iğreti hayat onları aldattı. Onlar bugüne kavuşacaklarını unutmuşlardı. Ayetlerimize karşı direniyorlardı. Bugün de biz onları unutuyoruz. Yusuf Ali (English) "Such as took their religion to be mere amusement and play, and were deceived by the life of the world." That day shall We forget them(1029) as they forgot the meeting of this day of theirs, and as they were wont to reject Our signs. * M. Pickthall (English) Who took their religion for a sport and pastime, and whom the life of the world beguiled. So this day We have forgotten them even as they forgot the meeting of this Day and as they used to deny Our tokens. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri o kimseler ki, dünya hayatına kapılıp dinlerini oyuna eğlenceye çevirmişlerdi." (39) diye karşılık verecekler. Allah: "Onlar bu Hesap Günü'nün gelip çatacağını nasıl gözardı edip unuttular ve ayetlerimizi nasıl inkar ettilerse Biz de Bugün onları öyle gözardı edeceğiz" diyecek, 39 - Bkz. 6:70'de 60. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri